nueva alumna y muchos cambios
by ema1
Summary: segundo capi de mi fic leanlo!rewievs
1. Default Chapter

La nueva alumna Parte 1  
  
_ ¿Vieron a la nueva alumna de quinto? _Pregunto Hermione a Ron y Harry que jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico. _Obvio, si ya llevamos 4 meses de clases, pero la verdad que esta muy buena _dijo Ron _ Si eso es cierto pero. ¿Cómo se llama? _ dijo Harry con un interés muy mal disimulado _ A Harry le gusta la nueva, a Harry le gusta la nueva, jaja_ Ron se burlo un buen rato. _ Basta los dos _espetó Hermione_ se llama Elizabeth, pero olvídalo es de Slytherin. _ Nunca la vi con el grupito de ahí, siempre esta sola_ dijo Harry _ Es muy tímida, pero como te lo dije olvídala y por dos razones _respondió Hermione en su molesto tonito de sabelotodo _ A ver, ¿cuales son esas dos razones? _Ron se cruzó de brazos _ Simple una es de Slytherin y otra gusta de MALFOY_ Hermione lo dijo burlonamente _ ¿Cómo lo sabes? _ A Harry casi se le cae la cara y Ron se retorcía de risa. Hermione se preguntaba si era por la cara de Harry o porque alguien gustara de Malfoy, y en especial la nueva que era re-linda para todos. _Porque en la clase de transformación Ella se sienta detrás de mí y la vi escribir en un papel el nombre de Malfoy hasta hartarse y llenarlo de corazoncitos_ Harry se quedó totalmente pasmado Mientras tanto algunos chicos de Slytherin salían de la sala con sus cosas para regresar a casa en Navidad, solamente se quedaban Elizabeth, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson y algunos más grandes. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle conversaban por lo bajo cerca del fuego, mientras que Elizabeth hacia sus deberes. De repente, Malfoy se paro, hizo una seña y sus "guardaespaldas" se fueron. Draco camino nervioso hasta donde Elizabeth estaba y le dijo: _ Hola. Elizabeth lo miró y respondió a su saludo. _ Este. ¿Podríamos hablar? _pregunto nervioso _ Si, seguro_ respondió la muchacha Elizabeth se levantó y le dijo: _Vamos cerca del fuego, tengo frío_ Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro sin hablar. Elizabeth se sentó en un sillón y tocó este dándole a entender a Draco que se sentara, Él lo hizo y por un momento nadie habló, El chico sentía que algo volaba en su estomago como si fuesen mariposas. Elizabeth toma la iniciativa y le preguntó_ ¿De qué querías hablarme? _ Draco toman fuerza y le dijo: _Tengo una cosa que confesarte pero nose por donde empezar_ _ Abre la boca y las palabras saldrán _ Está enamorado de.ti_ El pálido rostro de Draco se puso colorado. Elizabeth lo miro cariñosamente y le dijo: _ Yo también_ Draco creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca, levanta la cabeza y contemplo su perfil largo rato notando que Ella no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Con un movimiento lento llevo su mano hacia su rostro y la acarició. Entonces Elizabeth levanto su mano y tomo la de Draco y miró fijamente sus grandes ojos azules. (N/A: en el libro son grises pero él los tiene azules!!!!) Sin darse cuenta Draco se fue acercando a Ella y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban alguien entró en la sala y Ellos se separaron rápidamente, pero El no soltó su mano, Pansy Parkinson se les acerco y Draco quiso matarla. _Draco, ya esta servido el desayuno ¿vienes? _Pansy puso una cara de tonta increíble. _ Ya vamos, andá vos porque estábamos hablando _le espetó Malfoy. _ Bien, adiós_ Pansy salió molesta de la sala común. Draco volvió a acariciar el rostro de Elizabeth y esta vez la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella le sonrió y dijo: _Será mejor ir a comer_ _Si _Draco sonrió como nunca en su vida con una sonrisa sincera y dulce, Ella se levanto y su rostro la enterneció y no pudo evitar besarlo, entonces juntos se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Mientras tanto Harry miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin nervioso buscando a Elizabeth y Ron le dijo: _ Si buscas a Elizabeth no mires a la puerta_ Harry hizo todo lo contrario y casi se cae duro, ahí estaba Elizabeth linda como siempre, pero no sola, iba tomada de la mano de. MALFOY! Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo_ ¿Ves?, Yo te dije que gustaba de Malfoy _Harry se levanto y arrastró a Ron hacia donde estaban los Slytherins y Hermione los siguió. Se escondieron tras una estatua grande de Portus el loco, agradeciendo a Dios que no hubiera casi nadie en el colegio, le daría vergüenza que lo vieran en esa situación, espiando pero algo aparto sus pensamientos, miró a Elizabeth y vió como se abrazaba a Draco y como este le levantaba el rostro y la besaba delicadamente en la boca y luego sonreía a Harry burlonamente. Elizabeth besó a Draco en la mejilla y Harry sintió que se lo hacían de gusto, de pronto se levantaron (Draco y Elizabeth) y se acercaron hasta ahí pero Elizabeth no miró a Harry, ni se detuvo hasta que Draco se quedó quieto y la volvió para sí, Harry escucho como le decía: _ ¿Me quieres? _Harry quiso matarlo pero se quedo quieto esperando una respuesta obvia de la muchacha _ TE AMO _ Elizabeth le sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho. Draco levanto una vez mas su rostro y le dijo mirando fugazmente a Harry: _ Dame un beso_ Elizabeth lo beso en la mejilla y él la contemplo ahí para molestar a Potter, luego Elizabeth acercó su rostro al suyo y lo beso. Harry derramó una lágrima. Draco abrazó a Elizabeth y la llevo hacia la sala común. Ya en la sala común Harry empezó a golpearse contra la pared y Ron y Hermione intentaron pararlo pero como no pudieron Hermione hizo que la pared se volviera blanda. Harry se sentó y empezó a preguntarse que tendría Malfoy para que Elizabeth lo quisiera. Entonces Ginny apareció y les dijo: _ ¿Vieron que Malfoy y la chica nueva son novios? Harry ya no sabía que hacer, sentía que su mundo se iba en picada. Ginny se sentó a su lado y le dijo: _ ¿A ti te gusta Ella verdad? _Harry la miró e hizo un gesto de afirmación. Ginny le dijo: _Sabes una cosa, creo que deberías buscar alguien que te quiera y dejar de pensar en Ella_ Harry la miro y luego le respondió: _Es más fácil decir que hacer, esa chica tiene algo que me atrae y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. En eso Draco y Elizabeth estaban en la sala común hablando. _Amor, ¿Por qué cuando salimos del comedor me besaste para darle celos a Potter? Draco no supo que responder y vio como Elizabeth bajaba el rostro con un gesto de decepción. No supo que hacer, se sentía mal no por lo que había hecho sino porque Elizabeth estaba decepcionada. _Yo. bueno. es que._ Draco no supo que decir y Elizabeth tomó la palabra. _ Sabes, mejor déjalo así, no importa pero no lo hagas de vuelta, no me gusta. ¿Sí? _ _ Si me lo pedís vos_ Draco la beso y abrazó. De repente alguien entró en la sala común, Lucius Malfoy y vio como su hijo besaba a una chica que supuso era su novia y se acercó diciendo: _ Draco, veo que estas aprovechando tus vacaciones de Navidad_ Draco alzó la mirada y saludo a su padre, entonces Elizabeth dijo:  
  
_Yo los dejo_ Lucius la miró irse y le dijo a su hijo:  
  
_Linda muchacha, es nueva ¿verdad? _Draco afirmó y su padre le preguntó: _ ¿Cómo se llama? _ Elizabeth Jo' Hansen_ _ Su padre trabaja conmigo en el ministerio, ¿El ya lo sabe? _  
  
_No, recién nos pusimos de novios hoy_ _Bien, me voy, solo vine a hablar con Dumbledore, ya que me restauraron al Consejo escolar. _ Felicidades_ _Gracias, ahora ve con tu novia. Lucius salía en el preciso instante en que Elizabeth aparecía, distinta, se había recogido el cabello en una trenza. Se sentó y Draco pasó su brazo por su cuello y le desarmó la trenza diciendo: _Me gusta más tu cabello suelto_ La tomó en sus brazos y la beso. Cuando se separaron vieron que Pansy Parkinson se había sentado en el sillón más cercano. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para molestarla, entonces dijo: _Mi amor._ Draco la miró y sonrió. _Dos cosas: 1ero dame un beso_ Él la miró y luego acarició su rostro atrayéndola para sí y la besó un largo rato. Pansy estaba a punto de estallar. _2do, vamos a dar una vuelta, estoy aburrida_ Elizabeth desajusto la corbata de su novio y le dio un beso corto, se levantaron y salieron Cuando estaban caminando por el jardín nevado vio que Potter y Ginny Wesley se acercaban. Elizabeth tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevo cerca de donde estaban Harry y Ginny, solo que habían aparecido Hermione y Ron. Cuando estaban cerca lo besó en la mejilla y Draco le sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, Harry los miró y tuvo un acceso de rabia que si Ron no lo hubiera agarrado se habría abalanzado contra Malfoy y lo hubiera matado. 


	2. capitulo 2

Parte 2.  
  
Harry estaba arto, ya no sabia a donde ir, en cualquier lugar él Recuerdo de Ella lo perseguía y sino era Ella en persona, pero nunca sola, siempre con el "bobalicón" de Malfoy. _ Si pero ese "bobalicón" te robó la novia_ Hermione estaba molesta. _ ¿Puedes dejar de defenderlo? Ni que te gustara _Ron iba a matarla _Yo. no.o sea. no es que no sea lindo. y tiene buen cuerpo., que digo bueno esta re-bueno. y tiene esa carita.pero mi plan fallo_ Hermione cayo en la cuenta de que estaba revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos y Ron casi se cae de su asiento. Harry tomó la palabra y le dijo: _No hay algo que quieras decirnos ¿verdad? _Hermione dudo un momento pero luego se sentó, los chicos la imitaron. _ Bien, les diré la verdad, me gusta Malfoy, me gusta desde que lo vi este año en el andén, no puedo evitarlo, es re-lindo y esa cosa de malo que tiene me agarra_ Ron no daba crédito a sus palabras, pero no habló, estaba dolido, Hermione prosiguió _Y bueno yo me enteré de que Elizabeth gustaba de El, y bueno que El estaba muerto con Ella, y ahí les volví a mentir, además de ver el papel se lo pregunté y era mas amable de lo que supuse _ Ron la interrumpió:  
  
_ Aquí hay algo que me interesa, cuenta con detalles lo que te dijo, todo_ Ron quería pagarle con la misma moneda _ Bien _Hermione no se inmutó_ Me le acerqué después de la clase de Aritmacia, fue fácil, siempre está sola, y le pregunté como estaba, hablamos un rato y le pregunté si gustaba de alguien de aquí y Ella se puso roja y me dijo que si, y luego me dijo que era Malfoy pero que Ella creía que nunca le daría bola _Esta vez Harry interrumpió:  
  
_ ¿Y como supiste que Malfoy gusta de Ella? _ _ De casualidad, pase un día cerca de él y Filch tenía a Peeves acorralado y no podíamos pasar, entonces lo escuché: "Si la única que me mueve el piso en este colegio, es la nueva, esta muy buena, es distinta, no se anda con las pendejadas de las otras", y luego no escuché más. Y bueno mi plan era que alguno de ustedes se la levantaran, así él estaría solo y yo me lo podría levantar. Pero se pusieron de novios y se acabo todo. Ron no daba crédito a esto. Ella planeaba usarlos, Harry estaba enojado también pero no tanto como Ron, Hermione intentó disculparse pero no pudo, los chicos salieron de la sala común y cuando caminaban se encontraron con alguien, Elizabeth caminaba hacia ellos y Harry le dijo: _ ¿Que haces aquí? _ Elizabeth se sentó en el piso y derramo unas lágrimas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Harry entro y se le acerco, Ella lo miro y le grito: _ ¿Que quieres?!_ Harry le pregunto: _¿Que té pasa?_Elizabeth no tuvo que responder, en ese momento Draco entro con una carta que al ver la escena tiró al piso, corrió al encuentro de su novia y la abrazó fuertemente trayéndola hacia sí:_¿Que té pasa?¿Que tensé?_Luego miró a Harry y se paró al instante abalanzándose sobre Él_ ¿Qué m. le hiciste?!!!_ Elizabeth se paró y tomó a Draco por la cintura diciéndole:_Para! El no me hizo nada!_ Draco soltó a Harry abrazó a su novia que le dijo a Harry:_¿Quieren irse, así podemos hablar?_ Harry y Ron salieron pero no se fueron muy lejos, se quedaron cerca e hicieron un hechizo para poder escuchar mejor _¿Que té pasa?_Draco preguntó cuando se calmó. Elizabeth derramaba lágrimas y se las secó para responder: _Nada, acabo de recibir una carta de una amiga de mi vieja escuela contándome que esta enferma, y no se la puede curar._Elizabeth exploto en llantos y dijo: _Se va a morir!!! Draco la tomo entre sus brazos fuertes y la apretó contra su pecho. Harry escuchaba estupefacto, quería abrazarla pero sabía que no podría hacerlo entonces escuchó: _Vine a mandarle una carta diciéndole que intentaría ir a verla, así que le voy a pedir a mi papa que me saqué por un tiempo. Draco la miró y le dijo: _ ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Justo ahora me vas a dejar?_ Elizabeth lo miro y acaricio su cabello rubio diciéndole:_ Es solo un mes, era mí mejor amiga no puedo dejarla sola _Draco giró el rostro_ Mi amor.no te enojes, entendeme por favor_ Elizabeth derramó lágrimas silenciosas y Draco al verla se le partió el corazón, secó sus lágrimas y le dijo:_ Esta bien, pero prométeme que no me vas a olvidar_ Elizabeth le dijo:_Nunca y vos tampoco_ Draco la abrazó. En ese momento el profesor Snape apareció en donde estaban Harry y Ron y les espetó_¿Donde esta Jo'Hansen?_ Harry lo miró y le dijo con el mismo tono desagradable:  
  
_Nose, yo acá estudio, no trabajo de niñero_ Snape se dirigió al emporio de lechuzas y vio la escena recién relatada y le dijo a la chica: _Elizabeth, te llama el profesor Dumbledore, Draco acompáñala_ Los chicos se pararon y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Em@ 


End file.
